Never Shall We Die in Vain
by TheWriterWhoWaited
Summary: Before Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams woke up in Port Royal for the first time, there had been rumors spreading around the Caribbean about two young women playing a part in keeping the seas free. Now as the pirates near World's End, it is up to Abby and Sarah to step into those roles not knowing the cost that could effect the both of them in ways they couldn't ever imagine.
1. Welcome to Singapore

**This is crazy! I welcome you all to the first chapter of the last installment of the Take What You Can and Give Nothing Back trilogy! It's been a long journey and to be finally here is weird. It was only last year when I started writing the first story and with all your support it wouldn't have lasted. SO thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Sarah Williams and Abigail Unger.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Welcome to Singapore**

In the dark night of the small city, dimly lit lanterns hung all around illuminating paths that the villagers walk upon. In the shadows soldiers roamed around in groups waiting to strike at their enemy that stood behind the doors of one of the many small huts and homes that lines the wooden bridges that stretched over the shallow water.

Standing in a corner in the dark looking over the water way waiting for the next part of their plan, Abby hastily strapped her sword belt tighter around her, peeking at Sarah who stood straight up against the wooden wall behind Barbossa.

Both of the girls -especially Sarah - were still trying to get use to the return of the late captain after he sauntered down the narrow steps in Tia Dalma's shack. Sarah was uneasy and tried to maintain a distance but when it comes to getting an object that was needed to help find Captain Jack Sparrow, she sucked it up. While Abby acted like he was alive the whole time.

Sarah lifted a small string and tied her blonde hair back to keep it out of her face. Abby had been using it before but gave it to Sarah since her hair was much longer than hers. Sarah's hair was almost past halfway down her back and it got caught in almost everything she passed, unlike Abby who did end up chopping some of her hair off to her shoulders. Not once did Sarah touch her hair at all and let it grow to the length it's at now. At times like this she instantly made plans to cut her blonde long locks out of regret of not having to before.

There was a small stream of light peeking through the narrow alleyway the three stood in that Abby stuck her head in, watching the sides for any soldiers. Two short Singapore native men wearing round bamboo hats were walking down the three's direction and Abby signaled her current captain.

Barbossa's yellow eyes watched the river as a small boat rowed down towards them. Elizabeth wore a large round bamboo hat singing softly as she reached her destination.

"_The bell has been raised from its watery grave. Here it's sepulchral tone." _Elizabeth sang softly as she watched soldiers cross a small bridge her eyes catching the three in the shadows waiting. "_A call to all, pay heed the squall, turn your sails to home. Yo ho all together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho-"_

"Thief and Beggar. _Never say we _die," One of the native men finished that Abby spotted coming down. He and the other crept towards Elizabeth as she tied the boat to the small dock. A third one appeared behind them that Abby hadn't seen. "A dangerous song to be singing...for anyone ignorant of it's meaning. Particularly a woman." A dark small formed on his dirty face. "Particularly a woman _alone."_

Barbossa stepped out into the dim light. "What makes you think she's alone?" He signaled Abby and Sarah to stay behind for a moment.

The native man narrowed his eyes at the captain. "You protect her?"

Elizabeth pulled her knife from her belt and swiftly held the sharp side of the blade across his throat. "And what makes you think I need protecting?" Sarah and Abby crept out and pulled their own knifes to point at the other two men.

Sarah shook her head at the one Elizabeth held her knife to. "You clearly don't know a thing about women, don't you?"

"You're master's expecting us," Barbossa informed the three men. "And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting." He directed his last sentence at the three girls who pulled their knifes away and back in their belts.

"_Pick up those feet!"_ A commander for the soldiers said nearby. The group hid back in the shadows now that they were on the same terms. "On the double!" A dozen soldiers packed tightly in a group hustled from the other side of the river down a set of stone steps to the opposite direction.

The three men lead them to their master, staying along in the shadows to not get caught or questioned. As they went along, Abby hoped Gibbs and the others would get through to underneath the room they will be meeting in with extra weapons for backup. Down the side she looked down at the river to see at least six round floating objects in the water knowing it was them making their way.

Coming from above the area where the rest of the crew was, a music player was rolled up to the spot and the monkey Jack started to turn it's wheel creating a melody to play. Tia Dalma stood at the cart underneath a long round bamboo hat as well but a long thin cloth draped over it cover her face.

Now out of sight from the soldiers, the three men, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Sarah and Abby walked along the natives and other merchants selling items and food along the streets.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa and the two girls as they walked.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you three to remember your place in the presence of Sao Feng." Barbossa answered, shooting a look at Sarah beside him.

A small smile formed on Sarah's lips as she replied. "Oh you know I can't promise anything, dear Apple King." The nickname had stuck ever since he recalled of her calling him that as they went through the plans and maps.

"Is he that terrifying?"

"He is much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

The group reached a large round door where one of them who was leading spoke something to whoever was behind the door. The small window that had been opened was shut, opening the doors to let them in. The guards that stood outside of the bath house inspected the four as they walked in. Abby felt uncomfortable by their stares and shrunk back next to Sarah who didn't even acknowledge their presence.

In order to enter the main area of the bath house, they had to strip their weapons and place them on a table. One by one Sarah passed her knife and sword to Abby who handed it to Barbossa who then handed to a guard to place it with the others. Sliding her hand past her pocket, Abby had forgotten that she held a small knife within it but casually played it off as if there was nothing kept inside. She felt a pair of eyes watching her every move and she hoped they didn't catch her sudden movement.

After all the weapons were stripped from them, Abby, Sarah, and Elizabeth went to step through the next set of doors until they were stopped by a guard. "Do you that because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?"

Barbossa gave an uneasy smile and nod. "Well when you put it that way…"

"Remove. Please."

Glaring at the guard the three girls took off their long coats. Sarah only had a few small knives revealed, Abby had some also with two extra small guns, but Elizabeth had the most on her. She wore two straps full of bombs and guns. The guard shot a glance at Barbossa who just fakely smiled back.

One by one the weapons were taken away once again and placed with the others. Once they were done Sarah folded her arms. "Can we go in now?"

The guard surveyed her body. "Clean out the rest of your pockets." Pursing her lips, Sarah hesitantly reached into the pockets of her shirt and pants and felt the tiny knives hidden inside. She pulled them out with a huff and chucked them at a guard who nearly dodged them before they could splinter his skin. Glancing over at Barbossa she saw him shaking his head.

Now stepping forward again the guard put his hand up. "Remove. Please." The guards eyes trickled down to the lower region of the girls.

"Remove what? Our pants?" Abby asked furrowing her eyebrows deeply hoping that is not what he meant. But with the smirk the guard gave she knew it was true.

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she pulled her long shirt down to cover her whole body as she unbuttoned her pants. "You sick perverts."

Now inside and pantless, Sarah and Abby walked in with Elizabeth trailing behind, holding the hem of their shirts down while Barbossa walked with everything but his weapons on him. Along the sides of the long room baths in small wooden pools were set up in a long row with men sitting in them. They all had some sort of tattoos inked on their skin. It was hard to Sarah to tell what they looked like as steam filled the air, making it hard to see. Everyone in the room watched as they walked through.

In one bath of water there were men sitting along the rim with barnacles stuck to their skin with some women fanning them with large leaves. The barnacles and the water sent a shiver down Abby's spine as she was suddenly brought back to the _Flying Dutchman_. She hoped the meeting would go quick.

At the end of the long walk the four finally reached their destination. Through the smoke Sarah could make out the long room full of turns ending. There was an area almost as if it was a separate room but the opening was wide and the wall curved around. Stones covered the wall as it curved back with candles illuminating the center. A man who Sarah assumed was Sao Feng stood his back facing them with his arms spread out. Two young women stood on either side of him with their heads bent down.

Sao Feng slowly turned around with his arms still out. His head was bald but he had a long thin beard and goatee that hung from his chin and swayed as he moved. Three long scars crisscrossed the left side of his face making Abby wonder the story behind them.

As she stared at the scars, the others around her began to bow down. She followed through and bent her upper body forward to peer down at the floorboards who she hoped the others lied underneath. A small movement flickered beneath one of the cracks. She let out a small sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng welcomed Barbossa. He rose a red cloth to his nose and breathed in. "More steam," he ordered to one of the women who Sarah realized were twins. The twin to which he spoke to reached up to a rope with a stone tied at the end above her and pulled it down. Sao Feng took a step down from the stones and onto the wooden floorboards to meet his guests. "I understand that you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa replied, the feather in his hat waving around as she moved his head as he spoke. "I've a venture underday and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

Sao Feng scratched his head, his long black fingernails scraping against his skin. "Hmm. It's an odd coincidence."

"What is an odd coincidence?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow, her hands stuck to the hem of her shirt to keep it flat and low.

"Is it because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth guessed.

Sao Feng shook his head. "No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried of make off with _these_." He took a thickly wrapped up object from an older man's hands. "The navigational charts." Sarah breathed in sharply knowing that it was the charts she had heard so much of from Barbossa and how they needed them. From the corner of her eye she could see Abby itching towards them. "The route to the Farthest Gate." Sharply, Sao Feng tossed the charts to one of his men.

Sao Feng took a step closer to them all. "Wouldn't it be amazing of this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

The meaning of his words sent Abby and Sarah to share a look. "You have no idea," Abby replied. Sao Feng's eyes turned to her sharply for a split second then went over to to men beside a small tub that had a wooden pole running along across it. Abby furrowed her eyes at the sight of a pair of hands tied to the pole hanging in the water. The two men pulled the pole up.

Will came up gasping for air as he had been held under for so long. A breath of relief escaped Abby knowing he was in the room with them but it was so small that it gone undetected from her widened eyes of him being held captive.

"This is the thief," Sao Feng explained pointing to Will who hung his head letting his soaking wet hair hang over his face as he tried to regain his breath. "Is his face familiar to you?" The group of four all looked at each other and silently spoke with their eyes only to all shake their heads. At the response, Sao Feng pulled out a sharply pointed wooden weapon that had black staining the end of it. _Poison,_ Sarah thought. "Then I guess he has no further need for it."

Sao Feng pulled back the weapon and stabbed it forward. Abby and Elizabeth sharply cried out right before it could tear Will's skin on his neck.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea…"

"-That he would get _caught!" _All of Sao Feng's men shot up from their tubs of water and crept closer to the group cautiously as if they were waiting for something. "You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But I cannot help but wonder...why?"

Sarah was about to answer when Barbossa tossed a coin up to Sao Feng who automatically held it up to his ear.

Barbossa never took his eyes off the coin as there was a slight ringing coming from it. "The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

Looking down and tightening his hand around the coin, Sao Feng ordered, "More steam." One of the twins pulled the rope but after a moment no more steam filled the room. "_More steam!" _Once again in the air, steam filled the room. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates." His small eyes narrowed over to Will.

"Well you are a pirate lord, right? And the call has been that you must answer to. Can we just set aside our differences and grudges for this?" Sarah suggested.

"The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas," Barbossa explained, "But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the man. "Fight is what you could do! Your seas are being threatened to be no longer free and you just want to let that happen while you sit here in your dirty bath water?"

Elizabeth stepped up next to Sarah. "You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch?"

"Pirate lords from around the world are uniting to fight against this! Except you!" Abby snarled.

Sao Feng narrowed his eyes. "You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Sarah and Will both answered. An eyebrow was raised by Sao Feng in Sarah's direction. She swallowed at his stare but said firmly, "We seek to get Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker."

The twins giggled.

Will lifted his head. "He's one of the pirate lords."

The news sent tremors going through Sao Feng's hands as he clenched them into fists. "The only reason…" he said through clenched teeth, "...I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead...is so I can spend him back myself!"

Barbossa marched up to the pirate lord and pointed out lowly, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

"So...you admit...you have deceived me. _Weapons!_" Pulling out his sword Sao Feng pointed it at the four. All the men in the tubs pulled out swords from the water spraying water everywhere.

Barbossa held out his arms as he stepped back. "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." As if on cue, eight swords popped out from in between the cracks in the floorboards and into the fours hands.

Sarah didn't even have to look to catch the swords as they shot up and fell steadily in her hands as she glared at the Sao Feng's men. Abby glanced over to Sao Feng who had someone held with a sword to his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Sarah inspected the man, his features not making any recognition to her memory. "Kill him. We don't know him." Barbossa looked around.

Will furrowed his eyebrows at the confusion. "If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who is he with?"

The doors leading into the main room of the bath house burst open with soldiers pouring through their weapons drawn and guns firing.


	2. Escaping

**Hey, guys! Can we give a big round of applause for me getting another chapter? No? Okay, that's cool. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Escaping **

As more soldiers barged in, Sarah grabbed Abby and hauled her away to the side just as an explosion erupted nearby them.

"What's the plan?" Abby asked Sarah as she watched men fall down rapidly.

Sarah held onto her swords tightly as she searched for a clear exit. "We get out and take as many men down fast." With a nod, Abby ran back into the crowd and started to swing her swords. Sarah had to admit that Abby was a better swordsman than she was as she watched her friend parry and swipe at her opponents so effortlessly. She would have to get a few tips later.

From the side, a soldier held up his bayonet and pointed it's barrel at Sarah. She caught him at the corner of her eye and and side stepped out of his view to where he shifted his eye away from the gun at his surroundings. Creeping quickly around the soldier through the crowd of swords and smoke, Sarah managed to get behind him and slide the blade of her sword into the his torso right as he turned around.

"You guys should work on your defenses a little," She hissed at the soldier before she pulled the blade back out and watch him fall.

Swerving around people, Abby managed to reach Will who only had the wooden pole that was strapped along his shoulders to fight with. He swung and knocked down a soldier and was about to swing again when he caught the sight of Abby's bright red hair. No words had to be exchanged as Abby cut the rope free from one of his hands and the other, tossing him the second sword she had.

Running down the room to the main doors, they met up with Sao Feng, Barbossa, and Elizabeth.

Abby looked around at them and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's Sarah?" She turned around to see a small group of soldiers lined in two rows pointing their bayonets at the group. Abby backed up just as the commander ordered "Fire!"

When the guns went off, the men were shot up from an entirely different explosion from underneath the floorboards where the rest of Barbossa's crew swarmed out.

Sao Feng shouted and they all sprinted out, Abby lagged behind as she tried to find Sarah who was nowhere to be found. There wasn't a sight of blonde hair anywhere from the distance Abby was at. Stepping a foot back into the bath house, Will caught her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to see if Sarah is out. Stay with me." With a short nod, Will followed Abby in. Smoke filled her nostrils as she looked around the remains of the bath house. Bodies laid everywhere, some piled up on one another, but none had the long blonde hair which gave Abby some relief but not enough.

"Sarah must have gotten out." Will told her. Soldiers still roamed the place but it was hard to tell how many from the thick smoke.

Abby's feet were planted to the ground as her eyes whirled around thinking of possible places her friend could be. Seeing a possible truth in Will's words that Sarah must have gotten out beforehand, she nodded and jogged out. That still didn't stop her from keeping her eyes peeled open for any sight of the blonde.

Underneath the floorboards, Sarah hid. Checking the route Gibbs, Marty and the others could of went through, she hurriedly snuck through, coming past the fire where the source of Sao Feng's beloved steam came from and through the tunnel that lead to the water.

Clumps of soldiers filled the bridges along with Sao Feng's men as they fought and fell into the river. On her left side, Sarah spotted a familiar feathered hat and smiled to herself. Checking her surroundings and the shore she would go to, Sarah plunged into the water and swam.

Explosions rechoched through the water, sending anxiety through Sarah's veins, making her swim faster while coming up from the water to check her surroundings every now and then. Around her, Sarah could hear the splashes of bodies falling in the water one right after the other. Inside she hoped the crew didn't leave without her because she didn't want to be stuck in the town.

Sarah reached a small shore line and sprinted as fast as she could out of the water. Smoke from the gunfires blocked some of her vision, but she could see Mr. Cotton's colorful parrot fly by and followed. Pushing past crowds of people and ending up having to take a few down.

The monkey Jack scurried by along with Cotton's parrot, making Sarah smile. She followed the monkey only to find it grabbing a firework and running close to the edge of one of the bridges. Sarah was confused as she watched the monkey set to work and grab a lit candle that was from a hanging lamp. The monkey jumped back up onto the box he set the firework on and laid the wic of the burning candle on the end. Sparking, the firework flew out into the air, flying past half of the town and into a small hut. Sarah ducked down behind the crate and watched it fly through a window.

Inside the hut, more colorful sparks erupted and blew up the walls and roof, exploding everything nearby. Sarah peered over at the monkey. "Nice aim, Jack." Jack screeched and ran, with Cotton's parrot and her following.

Abby was searching around the area when the group met up at the harbor. Around the corner, Barbossa appeared with Sarah behind in tow. Letting out a sigh of relief, she grabbed her friends arm and pulled her close so they were face to face. "I thought we made an agreement not to separate anymore, Sarah."

Sarah cracked a smile. "You know it's hard for me to keep promises sometimes, especially when I got to see a monkey set of fireworks."

Barbossa stepped over to Will. "You have the charts?"

Will tossed the charts to him. "And better yet. A ship and a crew."

Sarah looked around for the original owner of the charts. "Woah, where is angry grudge holding bath house dude?"

"Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

Will's eyes didn't meet any of theirs. "He'll cover our escape and meet us as Shipwreck Cove."

Abby raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say a word as they headed toward a ship with their new crew, beginning to set sail away from to town engulfed in fire.

"That doesn't sound like Sao Feng to cover our escape. Especially after just meeting us." Abby acknowledged as she sat on the step into the hold of their new ship. Will was leaning on a post at the bottom of the steps. "What really happened?"

"We made an agreement." He answered.

"That's it?" She stared at him with questioning eyes. "It was about getting the _Pearl _to free your father, wasn't it?"

He gave a short nod. "In order to make an agreement with Beckett he will need what I offer and that is to get the _Pearl _back." Abby leaned back with her elbows on the step behind her back.

"An agreement with Beckett? Who would want to make an agreement with Beckett? For what?"

"To have some control over the seas," Sarah said behind Abby. Sarah thumped down the steps and took a sit next to her friend. Receiving confused looks from the two, she sighed. "While you two were off being held prisoner on the _Flying Dutchman_, Elizabeth, of course, came aboard our beloved ship with the Letters of Mark. After that and a very intense discussion, we figured something out." She looked over at Abby. "And a plausible explanation of why we came here."

"And what is that you figured out?" Will asked.

Hesitating for a moment, Sarah looked up into the opening of the deck and back down to meet his eyes. "That the East India Trading Company wants control over the seas. No other information of why it has been specified yet. But let's be honest with all the death threats we have gotten, it probably has to do something with wanting to commit genocide on us pirates."

"Okay, that's reassuring. " Abby replied blandly. "But Sao Feng is a pirate too, meaning he would have to die also."

"I know. I'm guessing no one has worked out the kinks yet." Sarah said, shrugging while standing back up, "But as a good person I am trying to become thought maybe I would at least warn you two. Now, I am going to eat some food."

"Save me some," Abby shouted after Sarah once she was on the deck.

Sarah lightly skipped along the deck of the ship under the moonlight with a roll in her hand that she managed to snag from one of the new crew members. Singapore was nowhere in sight anymore, which was a relief to Sarah. The crew all sat around the deck, some sleeping, others creating small talk, and Barbossa near the helm with the monkey Jack perched on his shoulder.

Tia Dalma stood by the edge of the ship, watching the water underneath and Elizabeth stood next to her. Sarah made her way over to them.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower," Elizabeth stated. "Do you think we will honor the call."

Tia Dalma shook her head. Her dark eyes looked distant. "I cannot say. There's an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Sarah swallowed and said nothing. The roll felt heavy in her hand as she took in Tia Dalma's words and stumbled back away from them.. Inside she hoped that they would find Jack quickly so she wouldn't have to feel the dread and fear of their freedom being taken away for long. When they get Jack the Brethren Court will meet and discuss a plan immediately. She hoped at least considering she never stepped foot in the Court.

It was hard not to miss the Captain. Through the few months they spent planning and voyaging to Singapore to get the charts, Sarah couldn't help but notice everything felt off. Even with the crew. She knew it was the absence of Jack who somehow had a spark to the crew. There was nothing wrong with Barbossa of course, despite the fact he once kidnapped her, but he was not her Jack. Or _their _Jack whose shenanigans and clever schemes sent them in the most unpredictable situation it never got boring.

Sarah found herself back at the hatch and shook away those thoughts as she snuck down the steps to see Abby and Will still talking. Looking down at the roll in her hand, Sarah analyzed the distance from her spot to Abby. When she brought her arm up, something in her made her stop as she watched the two share smiles as they chatted. Tears started to form when the memories of Jack came back, but she blinked them away and stood back up straight. Sarah couldn't show any tears, especially when it was about a stupid pirate, and especially not now.

* * *

><p><strong>From all that has happened so far to Abby and Sarah, how do you think their story will end? Do you have an idea of what they will be like or where they will end up?<strong>

**Is there something you want to see happen in the future chapters?**

**Any other thoughts you want to share? **

**I would love to hear what you all think!**


	3. Cold and Lost

**I apologize for the late chapter. Days fly by and I am very tired and stressed out so sometimes I forget to update even though I have the chapter written out! **

**Thanks for all the response! I'm glad to know people are still sticking with these stories! Much love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Cold and Lost**

The cold, brisk air clung to and whipped around the crew as small snowflakes fell, coating any exposed skin and clothing. The winter was new to some of the crew, as they huddled quite closely together, trying to gather warmth, while the rest tried to fight it off and ignore it even when their feet or hands lost feeling.

Sarah and Abby had dealt with winter's before and the long period time with heat, but the snow and ice snuck up on them too. Abby was almost grateful to see the snow and ice as she intently stared at the glaciers the ship sailed through, drinking in the shape and enormity of them. While Sarah on the other hand sat curled up next to her muttering curse words under her breath as she felt the icy air bite into her skin.

"One of the few things I liked about winter was the fact we got to be in a nice warm house for hours and only going outside for a short period of time." Sarah finally managed to say, her teeth chattering. Watching her friend's wide green eyes stare out of the ship she asked, "How are you not registering that your skin is practically covered in ice right now and possibly getting frostbite?"

Abby's thoughts were interrupted and she turned to look at Sarah and shrugged. Her red hair stood out against the dull white and gray colors that swarmed them all for miles. "I guess I wasn't even thinking about it. Thanks for the reminder." Her last sentence came out more bitter than she wanted, but she stuffed the guilt into the back of her mind and rubbed her arms.

"No one said anything about the cold," Pintel whined from beside them on the bench.

Regetti nodded but replied, "I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering."

"Why can't that obeah woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

Tia Dalma's voice cut sharply into the air from beside them, making Abby jump. "Because Barbossa was only dead." Walking across, she shot Pintel and Regetti and irritable look. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself...stretching on forever. That's what awaits in Davy Jones' Locker."

"He's in between life and death?" Sarah asked. A memory of seeing movies and books about people being stuck between the two sprang into her mind. She felt the nostalgia come and go in a blink of an eye. Tia Dalma quickly met her eyes and gave her a small nod and walked away her lips drawn in a tight line.

_The worse fate a person can bring upon himself._

Sarah shivered but this time it wasn't due to the cold.

Staring down at the spot Tia Dalma had once stood, Abby let out a slow breath feeling the small icicles form along her eyebrows and ends of her hair. If it wasn't for the sight of the glaciers to keep her mind astray, the intensity and danger to their rescue mission weighed on her shoulders, dragging her into the floorboards of the deck.

"Yeah," Regetti confirmed. "I knew there was a good reason."

Sarah moved from her spot, receiving a questionable look from Abby. She ignored it and headed past one man who accidentally took it entire toe off trying to warm it from the frostbite, and towards Will. "Have you gotten anything good yet?

"We know for certain these can't be as accurate as modern charts," Will responded, his own teeth chattering. The only thing keeping out the cold was his shirt and pants like everyone else.

Tai Huang, one of Sao Feng's men who met Barbossa and the three girls at the docks, nodded. Snow coated his bamboo hat, and both ice and snow covered his long goatee and mustache making it hard for him to move his lips. "No. But it leads to more places."

Sarah glanced down at the map while Will moved the circular rings to the charts and watched words come together. "Metaphorically speaking or literally places that are not on normal maps?"

"Both."

On the charts, the middle ring twisted under the one around it. The black smudges at the edges came together as they were shifted into forming actual English words. Sarah stared in amazement as it read:

_Over the edge over again. _

She peered up at the two, "What do you think that means?" They never answered as their eyes fixed upon another set of words under the inner circle reading:

_Sunrise sets flash of green._

Sarah breathed in sharply, too airy to be a gasp. "The way these are worded sure are creepy." As if it was a reflex, Sarah plucked the charts from underneath Will's hands and scurried over to Barbossa and handed it to him. "We have found something."

Will and Tai Huang followed, curious to know what the captain would say. Barbossa's old yellow eyes scanned the words that appeared on the charts a few times. It was moments before he lowered them to look at the three.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

Lifting his head up in a dramatic manner, Barbossa turned his head over to Gibbs who stood looking out over the icy water. "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I seen my fair share," Gibbs said. "Happens on rare occasion." He stepped of the small platform of where he stood. "The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it - some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say…"

"-it signals when a soul comes back to this world from the _dead_." Everyone's heads swiveled toward Pintel who had left his spot with Ragetti and Abby standing behind him. he turned his head just in time to catch getting another irritated look but by Gibbs this time and Barbossa rolling his eyes. "S-sorry…"

Barbossa handed the now rolled up charts to Will. "Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting _back._"

Finally, the crew has reached away from the cold and now sail through a blissful calm starry night. The ship sails across the glassy water with the stars reflecting off of it's surface creating an illusion that they were up in the sky going across the stars themselves.

Abby was standing next to Elizabeth watching the water. Something about it irked Abby. Something as calm as this would have a catch, she guessed. But the thoughts went away when he heard footsteps come up to them.

"How long do we continue not talking?"

Abby turned around, confused by the question. She furrowed her eyebrows but saw Will looking at Elizabeth waiting for an answer.

Elizabeth was hesitant. Words for forming on her mouth but no sound came out. She glanced down at the water, her eyes moving as if she was looking for an answer to use. After a moment or two she finally managed to speak. "Once we rescue Jack, everything'll be fine."

No satisfaction showed in Will's eyes by Elizabeth's answer...only hurt. "Then we rescue Jack."

Abby stood still desperately wishing she wasn't there at that moment. Her eyes stayed on the water acting if she wasn't hearing a thing until Elizabeth moved from her spot away. For a split second Abby thought Will would say something but instead she felt his eyes burn into her head. He moved up the deck to Elizabeth's spot.

"I'm sure things will get better between the two of you," Abby reassured, not moving her head. "And everything will be back to normal."

"Too much has changed to make it back to normal," Will replied, his voice soft.

Abby rested her head on her hands that were clinging on to the railing knowing he was right. _But is it for the better?_

Will shifted his feet and breathed in sharply. Abby lifted her head just in time to see the fog clear out to a sudden end in the water ahead of the ship. She whipped around to inform the crew but Tia Dalma blocked her path.

Tia Dalma's eyes was tight and her jaw was tight. She glanced to the front of the ship and back at Will. It was as if she was trying to stop herself from crying or getting angry, Abby couldn't tell. "For what we want most...there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Not saying anything, Will sprinted right past her to the helm. Abby stayed locked in her spot her eyes nailed to Tia Dalma's. The amount of pain the the woman's eyes were unbearable and it took all the strength Abby had to not fall and let the weight crush her.

The vocabulary of Tia Dalma was mostly in riddles that Abby could never figure out half the time and what they mean to her. She wasn't sure if it meant there was a cost of getting Jack back, or gathering the Brethren Court, or something more deep that no one wants to face. That statement could mean anything.

The breath caught in Abby's throat finally released and she could feel her feet pound against the deck as she heard Barbossa speak.

"Lost?" Abby heard Sarah ask. "How can we be lost? Are we not following the charts?" Out of breath, Abby made it up behind her and nearly collapsed onto her friends back.

"Lost?" Elizabeth repeated, not believing her ears.

Barbossa squinted his eyes to see ahead, his hand firmly on the wheel. "For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"That's barbaric!" Abby wheezed out.

Gibbs leaned over to edge of the ship. "We're gaining speed!"

"_Aye._"

Will started to call out orders. The crew scrambled around to their stations confused to as what was going on. They shouted questions at each other, but did as what they were told. Sarah ran and pulled the thin blanket off Marty who was asleep through the whole thing.

Stepping through the chaos he yelled, "Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

Abby and Sarah shared a look from their spots and dashed up to the front. Meters ahead, the water ended with mist only carrying on the illusion of the stars. Sarah's heart jumped up to her throat. Her eyes narrowed at the captain.

Elizabeth stepped away from the rails. "You've doomed us all." She spat at Barbossa.

His voice was calm when he responded, casually wrapping his hand around a rope to steady himself. "Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Sarah tore her glare away and rushed back to the helm to try to steer the ship away from the edge. Spinning the wheel furiously, it was doing no good against the roaring of water that kept pushing the ship farther towards the edge. Will came behind her and pulled the rudder too to help move.

Ahead, Abby kept watching the crew and the hull of the ship reach the peak of the edge of the what she assumed to be a giant waterfall. It only made sense that it was a waterfall. The latched herself onto a mast and felt the ship tilt upwards and dangle her feet off of the deck. Her heart sped up when she clenched her eyes and heard the yells from the crew and the eerie laugh Barbossa made when they started to fall. A scream rippled through her throat once she felt gravity make it's final say and send them into a dark abyss of mist.

The water roared against her eardrums as she felt her body go numb before the world went dark.


	4. Jack is Back

**I apologize if there are any grammar errors or anything in this chapter. I only had the chance to edit it once or twice after I had written it since things are kind of cray right now in life. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Abigail Unger and Sarah Williams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Jack is Back**

Down in the dark pit, images washed around in Sarah's head._._ She saw herself sitting on a couch in a modern living room along with Abigail. They were both wrapped up in a tortilla of blankets with big smiles on their faces. Sarah couldn't tell what age they were, but with how dark her blonde hair was making it almost brown, she knew it wasn't long before the storm.

The two girls sat in front of a large flat screen watching a film with a lot large landscapes, short people with big hairy feet, and an old man with a large grey hat and staff concerning over a ring. Sarah knew that film - it was one of her all time favorites- but the name wouldn't come to her. It almost aggravated her how much this was happening in the matter of a split second.

The scene started to shift as she was dropped without warning to a different one. She was aboard the _Pearl._

Rain pounded into the deck as loud cracks of thunder went through the clouds. Through the rain Sarah could see a mirror image of herself fighting the fish people from Davy Jones's crew along with some from the East India Trading Company. Questions came through her head of what was going on. Her eyes scrounge the deck for Abby.

Abby was nearby with Barbossa by the helm. Barbossa was standing on top of the wheel as he swung his sword and kicked his enemies while he bellowed his eerie laugh and on the deck was Abby who looked to be on the verge of nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

Sarah's eyes turned back to herself. Her enemies were ganging up on her. One of the fish people, Jimmy Legs Sarah guessed, crept up behind Sarah with his sword pointed out. Sarah watched herself not notice the attack coming from behind. She tried screaming "_Behind you! Look behind you!" _Her voice was lost in the roar of the thunder and ocean. Rain splashed in her eyes causing her to blink more rapidly as she tried to get the attention of her mirror image. She screamed until her throat couldn't take it anymore and she was sitting on her legs and her palms planted on the deck watching.

The Sarah fighting turned around swiftly to block the attack of Jimmy Legs but her sword swung too high. He parried the attack and sunk his blade into her abdomen.

Sarah's eyes shot open to reveal a white blinding light. Her hand raised up to shield her eyes. The gentle sound of waves crashing against a shore could be heard along with voices. Sarah's eyes adjusted to reveal bits and pieces of wood wash up in the sand around her along with familiar faces.

"Sarah!" Abby jogged over to her friend and helped her sit up. Her red hair was soaking wet, dripping water onto Sarah's face as she leaned down. "Are you alright?"

Sarah blinked. "Um...yeah." The land that the crew had landed on was almost white. Large sand dunes filled the area around the shore with small trees for shade near lower elevation. The scenery went all the way down the shore both ways. There was no one in sight besides them. "How did we survive that fall?"

"No clue, but according to Barbossa we made it to where Jack is," Abby informed, shrugging. "Come on." Abby held her hand out and Sarah grabbed it, pulling herself up to her feet.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs grumbled coming up beside the the friends. His movements were rigid as his wet clothes stuck to his skin.

Abby glanced around. "I can admit it is definitely not what I expected."

"You don't say," Sarah said. "For a place to be called 'Davy Jones' Locker' I'd expected it to have piles of skeletons everywhere, a crypt and anything else besides sand dunes."

Sarah spotted Barbossa ahead of them scanning the landscape. "He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will asked from afar drenched in water as well. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

Abby and Sarah traveled up to the group forming around Barbossa. Sarah frowned and said, "Actually he is quite different than Jack thank you." Will shot her an irritated look. In return, she narrowed her eyes.

Small crabs crawled along the sand. Abby had to take a double look because of how odd they looked from what one would expect a crab to look like. These were white with stone-like features. A trail of the crabs crawled under the skirt of Tia Dalma's dress while she held one on her hand and stroked the top of it. "Witty Jack is closer than you think."

On one of the sand dunes, the hull of the _Black Pearl _tipped forward bringing the entire ship sliding down the hill as if on cue. Sarah stared with her mouth hanging wide open and nearly persuaded herself that she was hallucinating when she spotted the crabs along the bottom, moving the ship.

Nearly all of the crew's eyes were wide open with slacked jaws as they watched the once late captain stare ahead, perched on top of one of the masts. His head was held high and barely moved as the ship slid down the dune.

Jack Sparrow disappeared as the ship rolled into the water. Sarah scanned the area, wondering how or when he could have gotten off, but it didn't matter when she caught him strolling onto shore over to the group with a grin stretched across his face.

He still looked like his old self. The same tricorn hat, long dark brown dreadlocks, and slightly torn long coat. Sarah couldn't help but fling herself at Jack not caring if anyone judged her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder, taking the awful yet comforting smell of rum and horrible hygiene.

"I thought you were angry at me," Jack said lowly not returning the hug; just standing there with his arms raised up as they usually were.

In that split second she was reminded of her anger and pulled away. "I still am. It's just...it's nice to have someone around to be mad at again."

Jack studied her face with a hint of a smile. "Whatever you say, love." Crossing her arms, Sarah glared at him. When his attention turned away from her, Sarah couldn't help but let a small smile slip through at the relief of the captain being alive.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"_Mr. Gibbs." _Jack answered back walking up to the crew.

Gibbs eyebrows rose at Jack's tone but realized his mistake. "Aye, Cap'n!"

"I thought so." Stepping in front of Gibbs and four others who lined up, Jack's face was solemn. "I expect you're able to account for you actions, then."

Gibbs eyebrows drew together. "Sir?"

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that, _sir?"_

Gibbs was at a loss for words. "Sir, you're…You're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n."

As Gibbs spoke, Jack's eye grew wide and looked around the shore, but he hid the surprise as he spoke. "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Your reaction proves otherwise," Abby commented observing the captain's facial expressions. He turned to shoot her a look but squinted his eyes instead. He pointed his finger at her with his mouth open as if he was going to say something but was at a loss for words.

Coming through the crowd, Barbossa greeted him. "Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, Hector." Jack smiled and strolled up to Barbossa not surprised to see him without hesitation. "It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

It was strange for Sarah to see someone react that way to a man who was once dead, but she reminded herself it was indeed Jack. He is infamous for his strangeness.

"Aye," Barbossa agreed. "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Recognition of the event flashed across Jack's eyes but then went blank. He smiled. "No, I didn't." Standing next to Barbossa was Tia Dalma who Jack verted his attention to next. "Ah, Tia Dalma. Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Tia Dalma did not respond but Will did. "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Sarah jogged down the line of people to where Jack was now at with Abby tagging along. "What do you mean? He can see us! I even hugged him for crying out loud!"

"Yes, we all know," Pintel said, rolling his good eye.

Sarah glared at him. "Shut up."

Jack stared at Will. "William, tell me something: Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," Will answered a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., _you're not really here!" _

As if on cue, Elizabeth came pushed through the crowd. "Jack. This is real. We're here."

"Do I need to pinch you to make you know you are not dreaming?" Sarah offered. Watching Jack's reactions further through, she began to feel worried.

Jack's eyes widened even more and he kept looking around at the others until he quickly shuffled back over to Gibbs and muttered something to him. Neither Abby or Sarah could make out what was being said.

"He's gone crazy," Abby clucked with sympathy.

Elizabeth glanced over to her. "He's always been." She stepped away from the group. "We've come to rescue you," she told Jack.

Muttering a few more words to Gibbs, Jack spun around. "Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship," Barbossa stated. His eyes landed on the _Black Pearl _floating nearby the shore and pointed at it. "Right there."

Following his finger, Jack maneuvered himself around the others to peer at the ship. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

Beside Sarah and Abby, Will let out an irritated sigh and walked up to Jack. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman."_

"-He's taking over the seas-"

"The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

Jack stepped away from the crowd starting to surround him from behind. "Leave you alone for a minute, look what happen. Everything's gone to pot."

That didn't stop from everyone following him as he walked further away. "Aye. The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will, Abby, and Sarah said in unison.

Sarah was the closest to Jack. Her voice was firm when she spoke this time. "We need you, Jack. Whether you like it or not. You are one of the Pirate Lords."

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack asked them all exasperated. "Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." Abby meet Elizabeth's eyes before she could shield them away. Will turned to look at her also. "Oh...she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack met Tia Dalma's eyes. "As you for-"

"Now," She cut him off smiling, "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

"Fair enough. All right, you're in." He stepped past Pintel. "Don't need you. You scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Mm… - Cotton!" The parrot squaked in response. "Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He stepped down to Tai Huang and paused. "Who you are?"

"Tai Huang, These are my men," he answered, nodding back to the group behind him.

"Where do you allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." Jack motioned to the _Pearl._

Tai Huang peered at the ship for a split second and looked back at Jack. "That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man," Jack answered nodding in approval. Once again he turned around this time heading towards the rowboat to his ship. Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail." At his orders, the crew made ways toward the boat at once. Watching them go, Jack pulled out his compass and shut it.

"Jack...Which way are you going, Jack?" Barbossa held up the charts. The monkey Jack sat on his shoulders and screeched making Jack scrunch up his nose.

Sarah's eyes widened. "It survived?"

"What is that?" Jack asked her.

"You'll find out."


End file.
